Primavera
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver y Barry se casaron en Primavera.


**N/A:** Okey, la próxima estación del año es Primavera. Ojala les guste los resultados, la próxima sera Otoño.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de DC Comic's y la Warner.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Primavera.**

* * *

Esta nervioso. Normal que lo estuviera, todos se lo decían al verlo mover sus manos como si estuviese espantando moscas invisibles.

El día, allí afuera de la habitación, estaba precioso. Con la brisa delicada moviendo la copa de los arboles, las nubes lejos del cielo dejando que el alto sol del mediodía lo iluminara todo como una bella postal y las flores multicolor solo hacían todo mas bonito. Digno de ser fotografiado para la posteridad. El césped recién cortado daba aire de ser esponjocito, tentándote a echarte sobre él en busca de una siesta. _Primavera._ Orgulloso hubiese querido decir que él había escogido la fecha de su casamiento... Pero no. Esa había sido Thea, que al ver la indecisión de su hermano y su cuñado para elegir una estación del año para al fin casarse, solo dio por sentado que seria en primavera ¿Quien iba a contradecirla?

Barry suspiro al verse en el espejo de pie completo. Su traje de novio gris le decoraba el cuerpo prolijamente, menos la rosa blanca falsa que estaba enganchada a la solapa de su bolsillo de pecho. Para su suerte, su padre apareció reflejado en el espejo y lo ayudo a colocárselo correctamente. Ambos sonrieron al observarse.

Esa simple y tonta acción le dieron ganas de llorar.

Deseaba tanto que su madre estuviera allí con él, compartiendo a su lado ese día tan especial.

Pero no quería pensar que estaba triste, _Nora le hubiese golpeado si alegaba siquiera a estar meramente melancólico en un día que tendría que ser recordado con una sonrisa._ Después de todo, allí con él estaba el resto de su familia. Joe e Iris, quienes esperaban por su presencia afuera ¿Que hubiese sido de él sin ellos dos? También estaban Thea y Roy, sus "adorados" cuñados, quienes se negaban a separarse de Wally quien cumpliría cuatro años en Diciembre. Cisco y Caitlin, sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, a ellos los necesitaba mas que nunca en aquel momento de su vida. Felicity, Diggle, Lyla y Sara tampoco podían faltar, obviamente.

Era verdad que había perdido seres queridos en el camino, que hubo un tiempo en el que eran mas los vivos que los muertos, pero debía sonreír. Por lo que estaban y por los que no. El meta-humano inspiro ondo tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas listos, campeón? -dijo la voz de su padre, poniéndolo nervioso.

Con un asentimiento débil, Henry y Barry se encaminaron hacia el jardín. El menor podía haber jurado que los latidos de su corazón eran oídos hasta la ciudad próxima.

El silencio obvio le hizo temblar las piernas cuando su presencia se hizo notar en el delicado alfombrado color marfil del patio trasero de la mansión. Hal, como no podía ser de otra, le sacaba fotos desde su asiento siendo regañado por su novia. Claro, Hal no iba a perder la oportunidad de burlarse luego.

Barry le ignoro, a el Linterna y a aquellos pares de ojos que le observaban con orgullo. Porque para el velocista no existía nadie mas que aquel hombre que le esperaba junto al altar y el cura: Oliver Queen, quien se había afeitado haciéndole ver mas joven con su traje de novio idéntico al del menor. _Estaba tan guapo._

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa diminuta, casi apenada.

Henry acompaño a su hijo hasta el Vigilante y los abrazo a ambos antes de sentarse junto a los West. Patty palmeo el hombro derecho del hombre cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Henry solo le apreso la pequeña mano con suavidad.

Nadie dijo nada mientras el cura hablaba lo correspondiente, e incluso hicieron oídos sordos cuando Barry le dijo _te amo_ a mitad de la ceremonia a Oliver.

Al meta-humano no le importo que Oliver no le respondiera a su declaración. Pues el mayor nunca lo hubiese dicho con tanto publico alrededor. Al contrario, Barry lo prefería así, que el arquero le dijese que lo amaba en solitario le daba una sensación de secretismo. Como si el castaño fuese el único digno de oírlo.

Y estaba bien. Mas que bien.

Porque Oliver lo amaba de igual manera que él.

Porque tenia a su familia a su lado.

Porque era primavera.

Porque, al final del día, ambos serian esposos con todo un futuro por delante.

* * *

 **N/A:** Debo admitir que este One-shot iba a tener un final trágico... Pero así queda bien ¿Verdad?

Tenia pensado hacer una precuela de este capitulo, donde Hal llevaba a Barry a una despedida de soltero que terminaba con un malentendido y un Oliver muy celoso (aunque nuestro arquero siguiese sin admitirlo)

 **¿Aplausos?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
